Lakeside View Apartments Suite
Lakeside View Apartments Suite is the second song on the album Transcendental Youth. Lyrics Downtown north past the airport A dream in switchgrass and concrete Three gray floors of smoky windows Facing the street Michael pulls the blinds back up Stares blankly down at the intersection Watching for the guy who's got the angel dust Crystal clear connection Days like dominoes All in a line We cheer for the home team every time lakeside view, lakeside view lakeside view for my whole crew Most nights now sleep in the kitchen Keep my face cool on the floor And John, John comes by to drop off his envelopes Still playing postman after all these years Pull down my army surplus jacket Dig through some drawers to find the keys Emerge transformed in a million years From days like these Under each eye little greasepaint smudge You can't judge us - you're not the judge lakeside view, lakeside view lakeside view for my whole crew And just before I leave I throw up in the sink One whole life recorded In disappearing ink And Ray left a message thumbtacked to the door I don't even bother trying to read them anymore lakeside view, lakeside view, lakeside view for my whole crew Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is, in its own sad way, is a true story." -- 2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *"This song takes place in the Lakeside View Apartments. It's called 'Lakeside View Apartments Suite.'" -- 2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY * "This song, uh, I don’t make explicit sort of connections in the ones that are about the same things from personal areas of my life because I feel that would be tedious. For you, not me. But this, uh, if you actually come to a live show, I assume you’re signing on for a tiny bit of that tedium. So the people — the song I just played is called Steal Smoked Fish, and it’s about some friends of mine who were living once, and most of whom are gone now. And, uh, this is about people from the exact same crowd, who I couldn’t exactly call friends. But they were living then, and who knows where they are now.” -- 2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL * "This is a song that takes place on the north side of Portland, Oregon, in a neighborhood that looks much as it did in the '80s, still. They haven't gotten to it yet. God bless everybody there." -- 2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA * "This is a Portland song -- thank you -- almost died in Portland, of a phenomenon that I know my fellow drug addicts can relate to of having three days that I can't account for. I know they happened, but I was not there consciously for them, I remember, I had a, I'll tell you this whole story, not the whole story, that would take a long time, but I will tell you that I emerged as from a very deep but unrestful sleep, and woke up with a hole in my jeans and a scab on my knee, I mean it wasn't a scab yet but it was forming, and unable to remember what day it was and I became convinced in the way you do when you're not healthy that if I could only remember the date everything else would sort of collect itself and come clearly into focus and I went out to the -- this was 1986 -- I went out to the newspaper machine in front of my apartment building and I looked at the date and I tried to hold it in my head from the newspaper machine up the stairs to the door to the elevator back down to the basement where I lived and back down to room number 10 but I could not do it, by the time I would get back it would be gone, and sometime within the next couple hours I'd go back up, and this behavior persisted for how long I don't know. This is called Lakeside View Apartment Suites." -- 2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL Things Referenced in this Song *The lines "And just before I leave / I throw up in the sink / One whole life recorded / In disappearing ink" are similar to the lines "Veins full of disappearing ink / Vomiting in the kitchen sink" from Elliott Smith's song "A Fond Farewell". Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-10-06 - Reynolds Industries Theatre - Durham, NC *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-10 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-04 - Mountain Stage - Keith-Albee Performing Arts Center - Huntington, WV *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2016-04-13 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2016-04-14 - Covenant Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2016-04-16 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts Center - York, PA *2016-04-17 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-18 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-04-19 - City Winery - New York, NY *2016-07-22 - Subterranean - Chicago, IL *2016-09-02 - Ace of Cups - Columbus, OH *2016-09-03 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2016-09-18 - Rams Head Live - Baltimore, MD *2016-09-19 - The National - Richmond, VA *2016-09-20 - Jefferson Theater - Charlottesville, VA *2016-09-22 - Buskirk-Chumley Theatre - Bloomington, IN *2016-09-23 - Castle Theatre - Bloomington, IL *2016-09-26 - The Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2016-09-27 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2016-09-28 - Majestic Theater - Madison, WI *2016-09-30 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2016-10-01 - Madrid Theater - Kansas City, MO *2016-10-02 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2016-10-03 - Codfish Hollow Barnstormers - Maquoketa, IA *2016-10-25 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2016-10-29 - Hi-Dive - Denver, CO *2016-11-12 - Jam Room Music Festival - Columbia, SC *2016-12-02 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-03 - The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2016-12-04 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2016-12-05 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2017-10-05 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-06 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2017-10-09 - Glasgow Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2017-10-13 - De Helling - Utrecht, The Netherlands *2017-10-15 - Pumpehuset - Copenhagen, Denmark *2017-10-16 - Debaser Strand - Stockholm, Sweden *2017-10-17 - John Dee - Oslo, Norway *2017-11-11 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2017-11-17 - Riviera Theatre - Chicago, IL *2017-12-06 - Carolina Theatre - Durham, NC *2018-04-20 - Asbury Hall - Buffalo, NY *2018-04-22 - Ardmore Music Hall - Ardmore, PA *2018-05-27 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-29 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2018-05-30 - Thalia Hall - Chicago, IL *2018-09-06 - Canton Hall - Dallas, TX *2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2018-09-13 - Boulder Theater - Boulder, CO *2018-09-14 - Washington's - Fort Collins, CO *2018-11-15 - Ars Cameralis Festival - Kinoteatr Rialto - Katowice, Poland *2018-11-30 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2018-12-01 - The Haw River Ballroom - Graham, NC *2019-03-14 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO *2019-11-10 - Rockefeller - Oslo, Norway Videos of this Song * 2018-09-11 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ * 2019-03-14 - eTown Hall - Boulder, CO Category:Transcendental Youth songs Category:Video